Luna Minami misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge/Sent to the United Kingdom
Cast *Karen as Airport Manager *Salli as Woman on PA *Brian as Security Agent *Young Guy as Airbus A380 Pilot Transcript * Mrs. Minami: Hey Luna Minami, we have very exciting news! You're going to the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. * Luna Minami: Yay! (X30) I'm very excited to go to the Great Wolf Lodge! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! * Mr. Minami: And there's more, if you behave at the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, you will be ungrounded. Understand? * Luna Minami: Yes, I understand mom and dad. *Mrs. Minami: Come on in. *Sophie the Otter: Luna Minami, you better on you best behavior at the Great Wolf Lodge. You have 4 strikes and if you lose 4 strikes, you'll be grounded and sent to the United Kingdom! Understand? *Luna Minami: Yes! I understand. *Peanut Otter: Good. One more thing, if Shimajirō Shimano or his friends see you doing the wrong thing, you'll be grounded and sent to the United Kingdom! *Luna Minami: Okay, I'll be good. *Jelly Otter: Good. Now let's get on the bus that goes to the Great Wolf Lodge. *Mrs. Minami: Okay, you all have fun! Goodbye. * (100 minutes later) * to: The Great Wolf Lodge. Luna Minami is being dropped off by her parents. * Mrs. Minami: offscreen Bye Luna Minami, have a great time at the Great Wolf Lodge! We love you, bye. And be good. * Luna Minami: Bye! * Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, Luna. * Luna Minami: Hey guys, can I go on the waterslide? * Shimajirō Shimano: Okay, just make sure you stay with us. * Mimirin Midorihara: And don't even wet yourself while you're going down. * Nyakkii Momoyama: Besides, you have a really bad habit of doing that. * Luna Minami: I know! I know! Just stop talking and let's go! * Mitsuo Kawashima: Alright Luna. Just wait for Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Senichi Tanaka, Sakurako Koinuma, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama and we will go. * (10 minutes later) * Luna Minami: Curse this line! I just wanted to go down the slide! * Shimajirō Shimano: Luna Minami! Be patient or else I'm taking you down the slide with me! * (15 wasteful minutes later) * Minami is on the waterslide * Luna Minami: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! This is so awesome! I'm glad that I'm here! This is the best daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ever! Woo hoo! * Luna Minami: Uh-oh! I'm stuck! These idiots are in the way! * (10 minutes later) * Shimajirō Shimano: Oh great! Now we're stuck! * Luna Minami: That's it! I'm going to take care of these idiots! * Kento Koshiba: Wait Luna! * Asako Kageyama: Stop It! * Shimajirō Shimano: You don't know what you're doing!!I * Mimirin Midorihara: No! (X8) * Kirinta Kusano: Please don't do it, Luna! * *Ugh! * Kirinta Kusano: You had to kill the four people who were stuck in the slide! You made my wife Satomi Hiroyuki cry! This is the 1st strike! 3 more strikes and you'll be sent to the United Kingdom! * Monta Kimura: Remember what Sophie the Otter and her cousins said? If you lose 3 strikes, you'll be grounded and sent to the United Kingdom! * Yasuko Minamoto: I agree with my husband! Now let's go to the Wave Pool before someone finds out about this! * Nyakkii Momoyama: Hey Mr. Lifeguard! Nice view from up here! * Mitsuo Kawashima: Hey Asako Kageyama. Why are you lying down, feeling relaxed? * Asako Kageyama: I'm just enjoying the view from down here while my husband Kento Koshiba is massaging my feet. * Man on Speaker: Attention guests, Disney will be playing Cars 2 near the Wave Pool. * Luna Minami: Are you kidding me?! That 6 year old Sakurako Koinuma lookalike girl dog is stuck between the two lily pads! * the pool!" * Shimajirō Shimano: Luna Minami, this is the 2nd time you had brutally killed someone! * Mimirin Midorihara: You’re so lucky that you're not in prison! * Hongmao: Um, we will be right back after this commercial break. * Sakurako Koinuma: You know what, Luna?! You better behave tomorrow or else, you will be in big trouble! Good night! * Dunkin’ Donuts Clerk: Welcome to Dunkin’ Donuts. How may I take your order? * Kirinta Kusano: Luna Minami, that is too much! Can you just order less? * Mario: Darn it! This ball won't go into the container. I really wanted to win 1,000 tickets! Oh well, I will go to play something else in the arcade! * Mimirin Midorihara: Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX! WOW! What a good game! * Akio Toriyama: It’s so fun playing Wangan Midnight R! * Luna Minami: Oh boy, it's time for me to earn some tickets! Ball 1! Darn it! Ball 2! * Minami throws the second ball backwards by accident, hitting someone as a wilhelm scream sound effect is heard. * Luna Minami: Oops! Sorry! * pointless shots later" * Luna Minami: This last ball better get in!! Ball 10! You know what?! louder CURSE....THIS....GAME!!! Oh no, I lit it on fire!! * Shimajirō Shimano: 2 times What's that smell?! Oh no, it's a fire!! Everyone get out now!! * Luna Minami's Dad: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) LUNA MINAMI!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! * to: Outside Luna's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk. * Luna's Dad: Luna, we cannot believe you destroyed the Great Wolf Lodge. Now we're going to have to pay $2 million to repair the Great Wolf Lodge! * Kento Koshiba: And thanks to you, we will be paying over 10 million hospital bills because of what you did and you even made Satomi Hiroyuki, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama and Mimirin Midorihara cry! * Sakurako Koinuma: In fact, you could've killed a lot people! * Akio Toriyama: And we will be going to the funeral of the people stuck in the slide! * Airport Manager: Can I help you? * Mr. Minami: We would like to have one ticket to London, the United Kingdom for our daughter Luna Minami please. * Airport Manager: Okay, she will go to the waiting corner. * Mrs. Minami: Thank you. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Weatherstar4000video